By Your Side LEE JAEHWAN'S BIRTHDAY STORY PROJECT
by lightningklass
Summary: Jaehwan selalu mengeluh kepada Taekwoon bahwa dirinya adalah pihak yang tersakiti. Namun Jaehwan tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya pula berada dalam pihak yang menyakiti seseorang / Ken, Leo, Minor! All VIXX members / KEO, Slight!Navi, Slight!Raken / Romance, one sided love, hurt/comfort


**TITLE:** By Your Side [LEE JAEHWAN'S BIRTHDAY STORY PROJECT]

 **Cast:** Ken, Leo / Minor! All VIXX members

 **Pairing** : KEO of course / Slight!Navi Slight!Raken

 **Genre:** Romance, one sided love, hurt/comfort

 **Summarry:** Jaehwan selalu mengeluh kepada Taekwoon bahwa dirinya adalah pihak yang tersakiti. Namun Jaehwan tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya pula berada dalam pihak yang menyakiti seseorang.

 **By Your Side**

Pukul 3 pagi

Jaehwan baru saja pulang dari jadwal latihan _dance_ tambahannya yang merupakan permintaan dari sang pelatih sendiri. Alasannya, Jaehwan belakangan terlihat tidak fokus saat berlatih. Memang pria berhidung lebih besar—dari kebanyakan orang—ini bisa dibilang yang paling payah dalam urusan menari, kapan pun Ia pasti melakukan paling tidak satu kesalahan. Jaehwan sadar diri akan hal itu. Tak aneh pula bila Ia diminta melakukan latihan lebih dari yang lain. Mungkin itu salah satu bentuk perhatian sang pelatih terhadap karir muridnya. Tapi pikirnya tak begitu hari ini. Asal kalian tahu, hari ini adalah tanggal 6 April. Hari ulang tahun Jaehwan. Dan tak ada satu pun teman satu grupnya yang ingat untuk mengucapkan sekedar kata selamat lewat pesan singkat atau apalah. Termasuk sang pelatih dan manajer yang terus bersamanya bahkan saat jam berdenting menunjukkan tepat pukul 12 malam.

Hal itu yang menyebabkan Jaehwan merasa sangat lelah. Kakinya melangkah gontai menuju _elevator_ apartemen. Tasnya Ia cangklong tanpa peduli benda itu hampir jatuh ke lantai. Ia tak tahu apa bila sampai di _dorm_ nanti, akan ada paling tidak satu _member_ yang mendatanginya dan memberi ucapan. Ia bahkan berharap bahwa hal melelahkan ini adalah semacam kejutan yang memang direncanakan oleh Hakyeon dan yang lainnya. _Ah_ , tapi Jaehwan tak mau banyak berharap. Ini semua sudah cukup melelahkan. Lagi pula mungkin memang Jaehwan sendiri yang salah. Belakangan ini memang ada hal yang membuatnya tak fokus dalam setiap aktivitas. Yakni masalah hati.

Sudah beberapa bulan ini, Jaehwan merasakan ada sesuatu dalam hatinya ketika melihat sosok itu. Entah, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun mereka bersama. Namun perasaan ini baru muncul ketika sosok itu berbaik hati merawat Jaehwan yang jatuh sakit dua bulan lalu. Dan sejak saat itu, pandangan Jaehwan sukar lepas dari sosok Wonsik, atau Ravi, _rapper_ dalam grupnya sekaligus _dongsaeng_ yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi Jaehwan sudah bertekad untuk tak akan pernah menyatakan perasaannya. Alasannya? Karena Ia keduluan oleh seorang Cha Hakyeon, atau N, _leader-_ nya sendiri. Belum lama ini, Hakyeon dan Wonsik menyandang status sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi Jaehwan tak tahu dan tak mau tahu bagaimana hal itu terjadi, dan hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya di balik lengkungan senyum paksa yang selalu Ia berikan kepada keduanya. Begitu lebih baik ketimbang terjadi pertikaian dalam grup, pikirnya.

Lupakan saja lah. Yang penting sekarang, Jaehwan ingin cepat-cepat sampai di _dorm_ dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sesegera mungkin. Namun rupanya istirahat hanya angan-angan kelelahan belaka. Yang terdengar ketika pintu _dorm_ terbuka benar-benar membuat Jaehwan lupa akan rasa lelahnya.

"Kau benar-benar melakukan ini padaku, Kim Wonsik?!"

" _Hyung_ , tenanglah dulu!"

"Kau yang pertama kali menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, tapi malah ini yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya, _hyung_! Kumohon!"

"Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Dari posisi Jaehwan di ambang pintu, ia bisa lihat Hakyeon dan Wonsik keluar dari kamar mereka sembari saling membentak. Sebenarnya bukan saling, kelihatannya hanya Hakyeon yang membentak, namun Wonsik juga terdengar mulai mengeraskan suaranya. Jaehwan menoleh ke sisi kiri, terlihat Hongbin di sofa yang sedang berusaha mengalihkan fokus ke ponselnya, juga Hyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sembari menutup telinga dan duduk di samping Hongbin. Menoleh ke arah lain, di dapur terlihat Taekwoon malah asyik membuat secangkir kopi. Apa? Kenapa tak ada yang mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran pasangan yang ada di depan mereka semua? Oh, ayolah. Jaehwan sangat lelah saat ini.

"Hyuk, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan agak panik, mencoba mencari tahu.

"Mana aku tahu? Aku saja baru terbangun karena mereka teriak-teriak." Jawab sang _maknae_ dengan nada kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal saat waktu istirahatnya terganggu oleh teriakan yang tak henti?

Jaehwan kembali melirik ke arah pasangan itu, dan mendapati dirinya tengah dipelototi oleh seorang Cha Hakyeon.

"Lihat! _Hyung_ kesayanganmu itu sudah kembali! Sana, hampiri dia!" Tukas Hakyeon pada Wonsik dengan dingin. Ia berbalik dan hendak masuk kembali ke kamar. Namun Wonsik menariknya.

"Hakyeon _hyung_ , kumohon! Biar aku jelaskan dulu!"

"Mau jelaskan apa? Kau jelas-jelas menyebut nama Jaehwan tadi! Kalau memang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, kita putus saja!"

Mendengar kalimat Hakyeon itu, Jaehwan makin haus penjelasan. Apa lagi namanya baru saja disebut-sebut oleh dua lakon di depan kamar itu. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah dua _maknae_ yang duduk di sofa.

"Hyuk, Hongbin! Tolonglah, ceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

"Sepertinya saat Hakyeon _hyung_ hendak membangunkan Wonsik tadi, ia mendengar kekasihnya itu menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya. Dan mungkin ada kata-kata lain yang membuat Hakyeon _hyung_ naik pitam. Aku tak tahu persisnya bagaimana." Ucap Hongbin santai tanpa memalingkan perhatian dari ponselnya.

 _'Apa? Wonsik menyebut namaku dalam tidur? Apa aku muncul dalam mimpinya? Tapi memang apa isi mimpi Wonsik?'_ Pikiran Jaehwan sejenak terpenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

"Aku benci padamu, Wonsik! Aku benci padamu!" Mata Hakyeon yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening itu kembali menatap Jaehwan dengan tajam. Jaehwan terbelalak ketika jari telunjuk Hakyeon terangkat dan mengarah padanya. "Dan kau! Selamat karena sudah mengambil apa yang menjadi milikku, dasar persebut kekasih orang!"

"Cha Hakyeon, bicara apa kau?!" Wonsik menggenggam tangan Hakyeon dengan kuat. Terlihat jelas ia kesal dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hakyeon barusan. Hakyeon malah tertawa pahit.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan membelanya!"

"Itu karena kalimatmu barusan bisa saja menyakiti hati Jaehwan _hyung_!"

"Sakit! Lepaskan aku, Wonsik!" Hakyeon tetap memberontak, tapi Wonsik tak sedikit pun merenggangkan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan sang _leader_.

Melihat mulai ada yang tersakiti, Jaehwan tak bisa diam saja. Apa lagi dirinya terlibat dalam pertengkaran ini. Ia pun mendekati keduanya, dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Wonsik.

"Hakyeon _hyung_ , tenanglah! Mungkin kau hanya salah paham!" ucap Jaehwan mencoba membuat Hakyeon tenang, karena semakin Hakyeon memberontak akan semakin sakit cengkraman Wonsik dirasanya. Tapi bukan salahnya juga. Jaehwan bisa merasakan bahwa cengkraman Wonsik di pergelangan tangan Hakyeon memang sangat keras. "Wonsik! Lepaskan cengkramanmu!"

"Tapi dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang tidak baik tentangmu, _hyung_!"

"Sakit, Wonsik! Hiks..."

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN, WONSIK!"

Dengan satu kalimat perintah dari Jaehwan, Wonsik melepaskan cengkramannya dengan agak kasar dari tangan Hakyeon. Terlihat kini Hakyeon menunduk dan menarik tangannya yang masih nyeri dan memerah. Jaehwan menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Bagaimana pun, ada sedikit keterlibatan dirinya dalam masalah ini.

"Hakyeon _hyung_..." Jaehwan hendak menggenggam bahu Hakyeon. Namun _leader_ itu lebih dulu melesat masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Fokus Jaehwan masih ke arah pintu yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara bantingan. Keempat temannya yang lain juga tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk mendatangi kamar itu dan mencoba menenangkan sang _leader_.

Jaehwan menghela nafas. Ia sangat lelah—fisik dan mental. Fisiknya lelah setelah dipaksa latihan berjam-jam lebihnya dari yang biasa ia lakukan. Mentalnya lelah karena sudah berminggu-minggu otak dan hatinya dipenuhi pikiran atas rasa cinta yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Ditambah keterlibatannya dalam pertengkaran orang yang ia sukai secara diam-diam dengan kekasihnya. Anehnya, tak ada yang mau membantunya untuk sekedar mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman—mungkin—yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Jaehwan perlahan menoleh ke pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu. Pria bersuara berat itu terlihat mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Kemudian ke arah dua _maknae_ di sofa. Hongbin masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Hyuk terlihat tengah mencoba untuk tidur di sana. Dan Taekwoon masih diam menyeruput kopinya.

"Kenapa tak ada dari kalian yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran mereka? Atau sekedar menahan emosi Hakyeon _hyung_?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan heran.

"Kalau kami ikut campur, yang ada malah makin runyam." Ucap Hongbin singkat.

"Hongbin _hyung_ benar. Lagi pula aku sudah sangat lelah untuk ikut-ikutan berargumen, apa lagi berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Aku ngantuk." Ucap sang _maknae_ sambil menyandarkan kepala di bahu lebar Hongbin. Yang benar saja. Jaehwan JAUH lebih lelah dari siapa pun.

Manik Jaehwan memicing. Ia kemudian melirik _hyung_ yang berpredikat sama dengannya di meja makan. Masih dengan wajah datar dan cangkir kopi di tangannya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Jaehwan mendengus kesal. Kalau Taekwoon memang begitu. Paling malas ikut campur, apa lagi urusan perasaan orang lain.

Lalu Jaehwan kembali menatap lurus pada Wonsik. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya untuk menenangkan diri serta jantungnya yang memacu dengan sangat cepat.

"Wonsik, aku butuh penjelasan. Apa yang membuatmu bertengkar dengan Hakyeon _hyung_?" Pertanyaan ini yang sedari tadi menyangkut di sela-sela otak Jaehwan.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu, _hyung_." Jawab Wonsik tanpa melihat ke arah Jaehwan.

"Kau yakin? Tapi aku dengar jelas-jelas Hakyeon _hyung_ menyebut namaku dalam pertengkaran kalian tadi. Jelaskan semuanya padaku! Aku tak mau jadi pihak terlibat yang tak tahu apa-apa." Kalimat Jaehwan terdengar melembut, begitu pun ekspresi wajahnya.

Wonsik terlihat berpikir. Ia pun akhirnya menghela nafas kemudian menoleh dan menatap manik Jaehwan dengan dalam. Detik itu, Jaehwan kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tatapan Wonsik yang demikian memang yang selalu berhasil mengguncang hatinya.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Aku ini berengsek."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih, bahkan yang pertama mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada kekasihnya itu, tapi memiliki perasaan lain pada orang lain yang bukan kekasihnya padahal belum ada sebulan pria itu dan kekasihnya menjalin hubungan. Tidak kah menurutmu itu hal paling berengsek?"

 _Tunggu.. Kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan keterlibatan Jaehwan dalam pertengkaran mereka tadi, berarti orang lain yang Wonsik maksud adalah.._.

"La- lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

 _Semoga ini semua seperti apa yang Jaehwan harapkan._

"Aku menyukaimu, Jaehwan _hyung_."

 ** _DEG_**

Jaehwan membatu. Tak tahu apa yang yang baru saja terjadi itu nyata atau hanya halusinasi akibat rasa lelahnya. Otaknya mencerna baik-baik perkataan pria itu tadi. Jaehwan bahagia bukan main. Tapi bagaimana dengan Hakyeon?

"Wo- Wonsik... Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Bagaimana dengan Hakyeon _hyung_ —"

"Aku janji akan minta maaf pada Hakyeon _hyung_ dan tidak memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja. Tapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa selama ini yang ada di hatiku adalah kau, Jaehwan _hyung_. Kalau kau memiliki rasa yang sama, perlahan aku akan melepaskan Hakyeon _hyung_." Ucap Wonsik sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Jaehwan.

Jaehwan mulai gelagapan. Jantungnya bahkan tak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan normal. Hatinya begitu senang mendengar kalimat itu. Oh Tuhan... Jaehwan benar-benar berharap ini bukan mimpi.

Setelah menyiapkan diri, Jaehwan akhirnya berani mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi tatapan Wonsik padanya begitu dalam, dan membuatnya memadam parah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan menunduk.

"Wo- Wonsik... A—aku sebenarnya—"

 ** _CTAR_** **_CTAR_**

"KEJUTAN!

 _Saengil_ _chukhahamnida~_

 _Saengil chukhahamnida~_

 _Saranghaneun Jaehwanie~_

 _Saengil chukhahamnida_ ~~"

Suasana tegang tadi tiba-tiba berubah ramai. Hongbin dan Hyuk yang tadi terlihat tidur di sofa tiba-tiba berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah _mini-confetty_ di tangan masing-masing. Taekwoon yang tadi berada di dapur sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebuah topi ulang tahun—masih dengan wajah datarnya tadi. Wonsik melepaskan tangannya dan ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bahkan Hakyeon keluar dari kamar dengan sebuah kue tar di tangannya.

Jaehwan makin terdiam. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Oh, tunggu... Ya, ini ulang tahunnya.

"A- apa-apaan ini?" tanya Jaehwan masih tak merespon kejutan dari teman-temannya.

"Ini kejutan dari kami~" Ucap Hongbin.

"Hehe... _Hyung_ pasti mengira tak ada dari kami yang ingat hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Itu tidak mungkin~" Ujar Hyuk.

"Jadi... Ini semua bohongan? Latihan tambahanku dan pertengkaran tadi..."

"Tentu saja. Manajer dan pelatih bersedia membantu kami untuk ini. Wonsik juga sampai rela berakting. Padahal dia tidak punya pengalaman akting apa-apa." Kata Hakyeon sambil cekikikan.

"Ah, tapi aku berhasil membuat Jaehwan _hyung_ percaya... Mungkin setelah ini aku akan dapat tawaran akting lebih banyak dari Hongbin..." Ujar Wonsik sombong.

"Huh... Jangan mimpi kau!" Cibir Hongbin.

Semua tertawa kecuali Jaehwan. Muncul rasa linu di hatinya. Rasanya sakit, mengetahui semua itu hanya rekayasa. Dan yang paling membuatnya sakit...

"Dan… pernyataanmu tadi, Wonsik?"

"Uh? Tentu saja itu hanya akting. Aku hanya mencintai Hakyeon _hyung_ seorang!" Wonsik merangkul Hakyeon dengan eratnya.

" _Ya_! Kuenya nanti rusak!" Hakyeon berhasil menjitak kekasihnya itu dengan satu tangan. Kemudian ia beralih kepada Jaehwan. "Nah, Jae... Ayo, tiup lilinnya! Buat harapan!"

Harapan? Satu-satunya harapan Jaehwan saat ini adalah bahwa ini semua hanya mimpi. Tapi bukan, ini jelas bukan mimpi. Kalau begitu yang Jaehwan harapkan saat ini paling tidak adalah untuk menghilang dari hadapan teman-temannya sekarang juga. Ia malu karena telah percaya pada drama yang teman-temannya buat, dan hampir saja mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai.

Sebelum sebutir air mata jatuh ke pipinya, Jaehwan berhasil melesat dari ruang tamu menuju pintu depan.

"Jaehwan?! Kau mau kemana?!"

 ** _BLAM_**

Jaehwan tak menjawab, hanya membanting pintu dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang mulai panik.

"Ha- Hakyeon _hyung_... Apa kita berlebihan?" tanya Hongbin.

"Entahlah... Aku tak menyangka reaksinya akan seperti itu."

"Tapi... Kurasa tadi Jaehwan _hyung_ menangis..." Ucap Sanghyuk, merasa yang lain tak melihat apa yang ia lihat.

Keadaan _dorm_ kemudian hening beberapa saat. Semua merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Niat awal ingin memberi kejutan pada Jaehwan, bahkan latihan tambahan dari pelatih pun juga ide mereka selagi mempersiapkan skenario pertengkaran tadi. Pikir mereka, Jaehwan akan senang dengan ini semua dan tidak terbawa serius oleh drama mereka. Tapi kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Keheningan pun pecah oleh helaan nafas dari Taekwoon yang berhasil mencuri perhatian teman-temannya. Pria yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu sebenarnya sudah yakin bahwa hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Karena Ia tahu perasaan hati Jaehwan terhadap Wonsik. Tapi akibat paksaan teman-temannya itu, mau tak mau ia mengikuti seknario. Ia juga tak mungkin menjawab _'Karena Jaehwan benar-benar menyukai Wonsik_.' bila ditanya kenapa Ia menentang ide ini.

"Taekwoon?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan, ini tak akan berhasil..." Ucap Taekwoon dengan dingin, membuat keempat pria lainnya menunduk dan kembali merasa bersalah. Kemudian pria bermarga Jung itu melangkah mengambil jaketnya yang kebetulan berada di atas sofa dan mulai melangkah ke pintu depan. Yang lain tak menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi. Sudah jelas ia akan mencari Jaehwan. Tapi sebelum Taekwoon menutup pintu, pria itu lebih dulu berbalik menatap teman-temannya. "Kumohon, lain kali lebih perhatianlah sedikit sebelum mengerjai orang lain."

Dan dengan itu, Taekwoon menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan keempat pria itu dengan rasa bersalah mereka di dalam dorm.

 **By Your Side**

Taekwoon mendapati sosok itu di taman tak jauh dari gedung apartemen mereka. Tubuh yang sudah jelas terlihat sangat lelah itu terduduk layu di sebuah bangku. Dari kejauhan dan remang pagi, Taekwoon bisa tahu bahwa sosok itu menangis tersedu-sedu dari getaran tubuhnya. Ia juga tak berani mendatangi sosok itu, dan melihat air matanya nanti. Tapi ia lebih tak kuat untuk membiarkannya sedih dan merasa tersakiti. Taekwoon tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Dengan sebuah tarikan nafas untuk mempersiapkan diri, Taekwoon mulai melangkah perlahan mendekati Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan…" Panggilnya ketika langkahnya berhenti tepat di hadapan lelaki itu. Namun Jaehwan tak merespon. Entah yang lebih muda itu menyadari keberadaannya atau tidak, sebab posisinya kini masih menunduk dan menangis. Wajah Jaehwan memang tak terlihat dari sudut pandang Taekwoon berdiri saat ini, namun air mata yang jatuh ke tanah itu sudah cukup membuat Taekwoon tak tahan ingin mendekap sosok lemah itu.

"Jaehwan."

Tanpa menunggu respon apa pun, tubuh yang lebih besar itu bergerak memeluk Jaehwan. Sosok di atas bangku itu akhirnya teralihkan dari sendu tangisnya. Awalnya ia tak tahu lengan siapa yang tengah merengkuh erat tubuhnya saat ini. Tapi sebuah bisikan lembut sudah cukup menjelaskan.

"Berhentilah menangis, Jaehwan…"

"Taek- Taekwoon _hyung_ …" Jaehwan tak tahu mengapa pria itu ada di sini. Mengapa justru Taekwoon yang mengejarnya? Mengapa bukan Wonsik? Ah, sudahlah. Nyatanya, kehadiran Taekwoon justru bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang. Bagi Jaehwan, Taekwoon adalah _hyung_ terbaik. Pria yang lebih tua itu selalu ada di saat Ia butuh. Jaehwan sudah menganggap Taekwoon sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Maka segala sesuatunya, Jaehwan akan menceritakannya pada pria itu. Termasuk perasaannya terhadap Wonsik. Dan sebaliknya, mungkin bila Wonsik yang hadir di sini, Jaehwan malah akan merasa semakin tertekan. Karena ia pasti harus berbohong dengan beribu alasan untuk menutupi kenyataan yang membuatnya kabur dari _dorm_ tadi. Tapi tidak pada Taekwoon. Jaehwan ingin sekali menceritakan betapa kesal perasaannya saat ini. Genggamannya pada jaket kelabu Taekwoon menguat. Bukan mengikuti permintaan Taekwoon, Jaehwan justru membenamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar itu dengan tangis yang makin menjadi. " _Hyung_ … Taekwoon _hyung_ … Mereka jahat… Mereka jahat sekali padaku, _hyung_ … Kenapa mereka melakukan itu padaku? Mereka tak tahu perasaanku, _hyung_ …"

Keluhnya pada Taekwoon. Taekwoon yang mendengarnya menggigit bibirnya bawahnya sendiri. Bagaimana pun, dirinya termasuk dalam kata 'mereka' yang Jaehwan sebut tadi.

"Ya… Aku minta maaf, Jae. Aku tahu perasaanmu… Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Taekwoon mencoba sekuat mungkin agar air matanya tak ikut mengalir.

Jaehwan tak mengeluhkan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya terus menangis, dan Taekwoon terus merengkuh tubuhnya sebisa mungkin membuat Jaehwan tenang. Setelah beberapa menit, deru tangis Jaehwan terdengar mereda. Jelas ia lelah menangis. Taekwoon pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Diangkatnya wajah Jaehwan yang sedari tadi tak ia ketahui rupanya. Hati Taekwoon linu melihat wajah Jaehwan yang basah penuh air mata, mata yang sembab merah, serta ekspresi lesu dan lelah yang jelas terpampang di sana. Oh, Tuhan. Malangnya Jaehwan saat ini.

" _Gwaenchanna_?" Tanya Taekwoon lembut, sembari mengusap pipi Jaehwan, mencoba menghapus jejak air mata dari pipi tirus itu. Dan dibalas hanya dengan sebuah anggukan lemah.

Taekwoon kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaehwan sedangkan pria yang lebih muda itu kembali menunduk, merenungkan sesuatu. Taekwoon terus menatap Jaehwan, tangannya terehat di punggungnya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Mulutnya hendak mengatakan banyak hal, namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, kecuali satu;

"Maafkan aku, Jae…"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaehwan singkat, yang menghadirkan bingung di diri Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya menatap pria yang masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke tanah. Seolah ditanya, Jaehwan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kenapa _hyung_ meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku terlibat dalam rekayasa tadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" Taekwoon kini menunduk.

"Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_ mau ikut terlibat? _Hyung_ tahu perasaanku terhadap Wonsik, bukan?"

"Maafkan aku. Awalnya aku ingin menolak. Tapi aku tak mungkin bisa menghindari pertanyaan 'kenapa'. Aku juga tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa kau benar-benar memiliki perasaan pada Wonsik bila ditanya. Kau tak ingin itu terjadi, kan?" Jaehwan sedikit terkejut menyadari itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Jadi aku mau tak mau menerima. Aku sendiri tak tahu bahwa mereka akan melakukannya sampai seperti itu. Aku minta maaf, Jae."

"Berhenti meminta maaf, _hyung_ …" Taekwoon mengangkat kepala dan kini kembali menatap Jaehwan. "Justru seharusnya aku berterima kasih. Karena kau sudah menjaga rahasiaku dari mereka."

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir tipis Taekwoon. Tangannya merentang sampai ke kepala Jaehwan. Diusapnya surai lembut itu dengan sayang. "Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu." Kemudian telapak tangannya turun untuk mengusap pipi Jaehwan. Ini yang menarik perhatian sang lawan bicara. Jaehwan kini merasakan betapa lembut usapan dan senyum Taekwoon di hadapannya. "Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa tersenyum, Lee Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan tak tahu apa. Tiba-tiba muncul perasaan maaf yang teramat di dalam dirinya. Melihat senyuman selembut itu, terasa seperti Jaehwan telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar kepada _hyung_ -nya. Namun ia tak tahu apa. Dan muncul pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa? Kenapa Taekwoon begitu perhatian kepadanya? Kenapa Taekwoon rela mengejarnya hingga ke taman ini? Kenapa Taekwoon mau tak mau menerima ajakan yang lain untuk mengerjainya demi menutupi rahasia bahwa Jaehwan menyukai Wonsik? Kenapa Taekwoon merasa bersalah karena menyetujui rekayasa yang dibuat oleh Hakyeon? Kenapa Taekwoon selalu ada di saat Jaehwan dalam keadaan sedih seperti ini? Kenapa Taekwoon selalu berpura-pura tersenyum ketika Jaehwan menceritakan kelebihan-kelebihan Wonsik di depannya? Kenapa Jaehwan baru menyadari itu semua?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan kenapa dalam benak Jaehwan. Dan yang paling tidak Jaehwan mengerti; Kenapa jantungnya kini berdetak tak menentu ketika pandang matanya saling beradu dengan pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini?

"Kenapa?" gumamnya, entah sadar atau tidak.

" _Ne_?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa _hyung_ mau bersikap seperti ini padaku?" Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti maksud Jaehwan. Menyadari ekspresi Taekwoon, Jaehwan melanjutkan, "Aku baru menyadari ini semua, tapi… kenapa _hyung_ selalu bersikap baik padaku?"

Senyuman Taekwoon sirna dari wajahnya. Matanya kini menelisik sedalam mungkin apa yang dimaksud oleh _dongsaeng_ -nya itu lewat bias maniknya. Apa? Apa Jaehwan menyadari sesuatu? Apa ini waktu yang tepat bagi Taekwoon untuk menyatakan perasaannya? Ketika pandangan Jaehwan benar-benar hanya terfokus padanya.

Benar. Ini waktu yang tepat, dan Taekwoon tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana memulai. Ia bukan pria dengan seribu bahasa romantis seperti Wonsik. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan Jaehwan lebih tertarik terhadap sang _rapper_. Taekwoon buru-buru memutar otak. Tak ada satu pun kata yang teruntai di otaknya. Tapi mungkin ada satu hal yang terlintas di otaknya yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa harus merangkai kata.

Taekwoon mempersiapkan diri. Tangannya kembali menggapai wajah Jaehwan. Kini ditariknya wajah itu mendekat dan tanpa pikir lagi, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaehwan. Taekwoon tahu ini tak pantas. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya.

Mata bulat Jaehwan makin membulat ketika bibir Taekwoon tiba-tiba saja menyentuh miliknya. Jaehwan makin tak mengerti. Otaknya mencari-cari alasan kenapa Taekwoon menciumnya. Dan hanya ada satu pernyataan yang itu pun masih Jaehwan ragukan. _Taekwoon hyung menyukaiku._

Apa pun itu, Jaehwan kini merasa aman. Sepasang lengan jenjang milik Taekwoon yang saat ini merengkuhnya dengan kuat seolah tak akan pernah melepaskan Jaehwan di saat bahaya. Bibir hangat yang menyentuhnya seolah mengatakan, " _Jangan takut. Aku selalu bersamamu_." Ya. Jaehwan kini mengerti semua. Dan pernyataan yang baru saja muncul di otaknya, tak perlu lagi Ia ragukan.

Kini masalahnya hanya satu. Bagaimana Jaehwan harus merespon? Memang Jaehwan menyukai Wonsik. Namun Taekwoon sangat peduli terhadapnya, bahkan sepertinya Jaehwan lebih mengenal pria itu ketimbang orang yang Ia sukai. Pria yang selalu berada di sampingnya ketika ia bersedih. Pria yang selalu melindunginya. Dan yang selalu menjaga perasaannya, meski hatinya pasti sangat tersakiti mengetahui orang yang ia sukai lebih memilih orang lain.

 ** _DEG!_**

Jaehwan baru menyadari. Dirinya dan Taekwoon tak jauh berbeda. Mereka sama-sama tersakiti. Sekarang ia tahu apa maksud perasaan maaf yang sejak awal tadi menggerayangi hatinya. Selama ini, dirinya juga sudah menyakiti hati Taekwoon.

Dengan perasaan itu, Jaehwan mulai menutup matanya erat membuat butir air matanya kembali menetes. Bibirnya mulai merespon sentuhan dari bibir Taekwoon.

"Jae- Jaehwan…" Gumam Taekwoon sembari menarik wajahnya perlahan menjauh dari Jaehwan. Ditatapnya wajah Jaehwan yang kembali dibasahi hujan air mata. "Jaehwan… Kenapa kau kembali menangis?"

Jaehwan tak langsung menjawab. Ia biarkan dua-tiga tetes air matanya jatuh terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan memeluk tubuh besar Taekwoon.

"Jae- Jaehwan?"

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_ … Maafkan aku. Hiks… Aku tak pernah menyadari apa pun selama ini. Yang aku lakukan hanya terus membicarakan sosok yang sama sekali tak pernah melihatku di hadapanmu. Hiks.. Aku hanya terus mengeluh dan mengeluh kepadamu tentang betapa parah sakit yang kurasa. Aku melakukan itu semua tanpa mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau juga tersakiti oleh apa yang aku lakukan. Hiks… Aku minta maaf, _hyung_. Aku minta maaf…"

Jaehwan terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Taekwoon hanya menatap lelaki yang masih membenamkan wajah di dadanya, serta membasahi pakaiannya dengan air mata. Tidak, bukan ini yang Taekwoon harapkan. Bukan tangis yang Taekwoon ingin lihat setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ah, tapi secara harfiah, Taekwoon memang belum 'menyatakan' perasaannya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di bibir Taekwoon, sebelum terdengar kata yang begitu halus di telinga Jaehwan. "Aku menyukaimu, Jaehwan. Aku menyayangimu."

Detik selanjutnya, tangisan Jaehwan terhenti. Perlahan Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari tubuh Taekwoon, mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Dapat ia lihat senyuman Taekwoon yang biasa ia lihat, namun kali ini berbeda. Jaehwan bisa merasakan kesungguhan dan kebahagiaan dalam senyuman itu. Tidak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin ia lihat, senyum itu penuh kepalsuan.

Air mata nyaris kembali mengalir dari mata bulat Jaehwan, namun terhentikan oleh jemari Taekwoon yang menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Berhentilah menangis, Jaehwan. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Panas. Wajah Jaehwan rasanya begitu panas. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apa yang terjadi?!

Jaehwan menunduk, "E- entahlah, _hyung_ … Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Katakan bahwa kau akan menyukaiku." Jaehwan kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "Tidak sekarang, tapi kapan pun kau bisa melupakannya. Sampai saat itu datang, aku akan menunggumu."

" _Hyung_ …"

"Maukah kau mengatakannya, Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan menatap mata Taekwoon yang saat ini terlihat sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku… Aku akan melupakannya. Aku akan membuka hatiku untukmu, _hyung_ …"

Taekwoon tersenyum lega. Hal itu membuat jantung seorang Lee Jaehwan berdetak makin tak karuan. Serta wajahnya kini terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Apa pun itu, yang bisa Jaehwan lakukan hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

Di sisi lain, perhatian Taekwoon teralih ke arah lain.

"Lihatlah," Jaehwan mengangkat kepalanya, namun ia lihat sang lawan bicara tak lagi menatapnya. Maka ia ikuti arah pandang pria itu. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan indah yang saat ini ada di hadapannya. "Matahari terbit dengan indahnya menyambut hari ulang tahunmu."

" _Yeppeuda_ …"

Jaehwan sangat terkesima dengan pemandangan indah yang ia lihat pertama kali di hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar Taekwoon kembali memeluknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

" _Hyu_ —" sedetik Jaehwan menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, ia tak bisa mengelak apa pun. Karena Taekwoon sudah kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di atas milik Jaehwan. Kali ini tak ada keraguan apa pun yang terselip di antar ciuman Taekwoon. Pria itu sudah seratus persen percaya diri dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mengetahui itu, Jaehwan dengan senang hati membalas ciumannya.

Tak lama, Taekwoon melepas tautan bibir mereka, meski tak lebih dari lima senti jarak antara keduanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lee Jaehwan…"

" _Go- gomawoyo, hyung_ …" Jaehwan menunduk malu, membuat Taekwoon terkekeh.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Jaehwan mengangkat kepala dan melihat Taekwoon sudah berdiri sembari mengulurkan tangan kepadanya. Jaehwan menatapnya bingung. "Aku yakin yang lain pasti cemas dengan keadaanmu saat ini. Dan aku yakin banyak yang ingin mereka katakan saat kau tiba nanti."

Jaehwan tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Diterimanya uluran tangan Taekwoon, kemudian bangkit dari bangku taman. Tanpa melepas genggaman mereka, keduanya melangkah menyusuri jalan pulang yang masih dihiasi embun pagi. Jaehwan merasa sangat bahagia, membayangkan apa yang teman-temannya akan katakan sesampai mereka di rumah nanti. Tapi apa pun itu, Jaehwan yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Karena Taekwoon selalu berada di sisinya.

 **END**

 **A/N (MOHON DIBACA):**

Hai! Um... Pertama, author mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun buat bias author tercinta, siapa lagi kalau bukan si tokoh utama, LEE JAEHWAN

Kedua, author mau minta maaf kepada para readers yang selama ini selalu menunggu update-an kedua fanfic author yang [A Love from Snow] dan [The Curse of A Starnge Diary] karena mengingkari janji untuk update Desember kemarin. Bahkan kemarin ada salah satu reader lagi yang author janjiin untuk update sebelum ulang tahun Ken. Tapi kembali author minta maaf karena mengingkari.

Jadi begini ceritanya, terserah kalian mau percaya atau nggak, kemarin author benar-benar sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, apa lagi sekarang sudah masuk prodi tertentu. Dan author nggak bisa melanjutkan kedua fanfic tersebut secara sekaligus. Akhirnya author memilih untuk melanjutkan ALFS terlebih dahulu karena tersisa satu chapter. Sekarang sedang dalam proses penulisan endingnya. Nah, di tengah proses itu, komputer rusak, dan flashdisk tempat menyimpan file Strange Diary (begini aja ya, biar singkat, hehe) nggak lama diilangin teman. alhasil author harus mengulang penulisan Strange Diary chapter 10. Beruntung yang ALFS author nulisnya di HP jadi nggak ikut hilang.

Terserah sih kalian mau percaya atau nggak. Author juga sebetulnya pingin banget cepet-cepet update, kangen review readers yang koplak-koplak. hehe, tapi entah kenapa nasib baik tidak berpihak pada author belakangan ini. Dan kalau kalian tanya "trus kenapa bisa punya waktu buat bikin fanfic ini?" fanfic ini sudah jadi dari sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu dan penulisannya pun author tulis tangan di buku, jadi aman.

Jadi sekali lagi, author minta maaf. ALFS sudah hampir jadi, tinggal memikirkan endingnya. Sedangkan Strange Diary masih akan agak lama jadinya. Tapi peling nggak, author pengen readers tahu kalau author nggak menelantarkan kedua fanfic itu.

Makasih atas pengertian kalian semua. BTW, jangan lupa review story ini ya. Sampai jumpa


End file.
